1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit, more particularly to an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of electronic products has a current trend toward a smaller size. Since such electronic product with a plurality of electronic chips has a limited internal space, integration of the electronic chips is required. One way of integrating a plurality of electronic chips is to integrate the plurality of chips into a single chip, i.e., SOC (System on a Chip). Another way is to package the electronic chips into a single package so as to form a multi-chip module (MCM).
However, since SOC and MCM are of two-dimensional design, a mounting area of integrated multiple chips occupied on a main board of an electronic product cannot be effectively reduced.
In order to effectively reduce the mounting area of the integrated multiple chips, there has been proposed a three-dimensional package. However, such package cannot be varied with requirement, thereby lacking flexibility during use.